The Hermit Of Hueco Mundo
The Hermit Named Adachi, and The Frozen Desert. The plains known as Hueco Mundo were always known to be a quite chilly but it was almost reduced to a cakewalk compared to a specific section of Hueco Mundo. This area of land is called "''Desierto Congelado''", the black skies of Hueco Mundo blotted out by white clouds displaying a beautiful yet very deceitful appearance of an aurora boreal in the sky. The ground was covered in patches of ice formations as a light fog blankets the land in a cold embrace. The wind is also frigid, able to cut through the skin like frozen knives with its icy breeze. It really gave off the the appearance of a frozen desert or even the polar opposite of fiery appearance of Hell. You would think that a environment as hostile and deadly as this would scare away all who visited this place, all except one. The man known as the Hermit of Hueco Mundo, the mysterious Arrancar known as Adachi. Not much is known of him from the normal residence of Hueco Mundo only rumors from hollows who witnessed him take on about a dozen Adjuchas with relative ease though surprisingly giving off no reiatsu, dispatching them all with his bare hands. Not one casualty found among the Adjuchas group. Adachi silently returns to the frozen plain from where he came, leaving the group to lay there where they would eventually regain consciousness... Adachi sighed within the confines of the only above surface caves in Desierto Congelado, the wind whistled against the opening to the cave. Inside the cave it was actually quite warm in comparison to outside temperature. He had taken off Mascara from his face to reveal icy, pale blue eyes as his expression displayed that of a calm, lazy look. He had recently taken a evening stroll into the sandy surface of Hueco Mundo, luckily not being noticed by any hollows this time. "Well that was at least a rather pleasant evening stroll..." He sighed to himself, pausing for a moment before continuing. "...who am I kidding, I'll be making a trip to the World of the Living soon, might as well get ready." Adachi said as he stood up, putting Mascara back over his face. With careful, calm gesture of his hand, he manifested a crude, fabric-like Garganta as he entered it heading towards the World of the Living. The Cure to a Saddened Soul, The Kind-Hearted Gesture. A garganta had opened above the sky of a city as Adachi stepped out, the opening closing behind him. It was almost evening as the sun was starting to set, leaving an orange blaze in the sky. His expression hidden behind the cover of the mask as he used sonido to disappear from the orange sky. Inside a produce store located at the shopping district of the city, a stand of neatly stacked apples in a pyramid formation. The three apples that made up the top of the pyramid disappeared unnoticed by shoppers. Adachi sat on a tree branch at a local park with an apple in his hand as he he lifted up his mask as he moved the apple to his mouth as he bit into it, the sweet taste that entered his mouth, he always liked the taste of apples. He savored the first bite for a while now before swallowing, he than quickly finished off the first apple, almost choking on how fast he was eating the apple as he banged his chest as the last of the apple went down as he tossed the apple into a trash can. Than the sounds of crying could be heard... "Sniff sniff" Located on a bench at the park, a young human girl was sitting down crying for an unknown reason. Adachi stood nearby unsure if he should even approach the girl or if she could even see him . He sighed, unsure of what to do, the girl opened her eyes and looked in Adachi's direction. "Sniff...is someone there?..." She asked outloud, tears still rolling down her face, this surprised Adachi, this young girl was spiritually aware as he shrugged. He approached her so she could see him as he than spoke. "Is there something wrong, young miss? Why are you crying?" He asked in a soft, kind voice to her. The young girled sniffed before answering his question. "I lost my kitten, Hina...sniff..." She said as she was about to ball her eyes out again before Adachi had a panicked look behind his mask. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, what does you kitten look like? I'll go find her." He said sporting a triumphant, comedical pose. The young girl wiped away some of the tears on her face as she looked at Adachi. "Sniff...Sniff...Really? You'd do that for me? Ok she has a snow white coat with a dark blue bow around her neck, it matches he eyes... sniff..." She said as her crying had lessened a bit. "Alright you can count on me, stay here I'll go looking for her..." He said as he dashed off out of view leaving a large dust trail behind him. An hour later, Adachi came walking back towards the young girl as his posture gave off the feel of exhaustion as his clothes were also slightly wet. "Sniff.....Did you find Hina?...um also why are you wet?" She asked Adachi as he seemed to remain silent for a moment as the young girl began to worry until. "Nyuu.." A white kitten with a blue bow around the neck, peaked her head out from over Adachi's head as she hopped onto the bench. "Hina!!" The young girl said joyfully as she picked her up as her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. She looked towards Adachi with an innocent smile on her face, tears of joy still running down her face. "Thank you mister...though you didn't answer my question as to why you are wet?" She asked Adachi again as he remained silent for another moment before sighing. "The kitten was quite cunning...I kinda took a swim..." Adachi said in an exhausted tone as he shrugged, there would be no use getting mad a kitten. "...Um... ok well thank you mister for finding Hina, your really nice..." She said to him as she stood up as laughed warmly at his comment earlier. Adachi couldn't help but feel warm inside he had helped this young girl find her lost kitten and he was fine with her laughing at what happened it was actually pretty funny himself as he smiled behind his mask... The Sign of Crimson, Adachi's Silent Rage Seeps Through the Barrier. Fissure Kick Fist Unleashed!!! The pleasant moment was unfortunately cut short as a brief sound was all that was heard as spike flew past Adachi and pierced through the girl's abdomen, she letting go of the leash on the kitten as the kitten scurried away. The little girl surprised by and clueless of what had happened looked down as her legs finally gave way as she fell to her knees. Adachi acted quickly catching her softly stopping her from falling on the ground as the spike disappeared mysteriously as he laid her softly on her back as she had still some life in her, but it was fading fast. There was a distant laugh was heard as Adachi stood up turned to look in the direction of the laughter to see a rather bulky looking hollow... no make that adjucha as he looked at Adachi. "Your quite the hard one to find Hermit." He said in an arrogant like tone as Adachi remain silent, his expression hidden behind Mascara. "Come now why so silent. Is it because of what I did to the girl? Is the famed Frozen, Silent Hermit of Hueco Mundo grieving for a mere human child?" He said to Adachi as cracks started to appear over the left side of Mascara, mainly near the left white slit as his body seemed to be trembling. "Hm? What is this are you scared... Huuuh!?" The adjucha stopped in mid sentence as the left white slit fragment had broken away revealing his left eye. The gaze Adachi was giving was a look of absolute death to those who met this gaze, it was a chilling look that terrified even the most powerful of hollows. The adjucha was frozen with fear he felt like someone had hit him in the stomach. Within a mere instance, Adachi was gone, the adjucha frantically blinked and scanned the area in front of him before hearing a voice speak behind him, practically right in his ear. "Your too slow." The voice said in an extremely calm, cold voice as the adjucha tried to turn his head only to have a palm contact with the back of his head as with tremendous velocity his body was launched to the ground as the adjucha's face dragged across the surface heading for one would say be half a mile until Adachi, who had appeared ahead of where the adjucha's course was leading him to. When he was about maybe a centimeter away from hitting Adachi, he raised his foot connecting with the adjucha's forehead stopping almost instantly his course only to immediately launch him upright and practically levitating in front of Adachi. The adjucha tried to swing his right arm to impact Adachi's right side, in a gentle, smooth motion, brought up the back of his right hand to literally sweep away the force of the adjucha's attack as Adachi directed his fist away. Adachi directed all his weight into his left leg as he lifted up his right leg, swinging it into the adjucha's ribcage delivering an incredible blow, the sound of bones breaking could be heard. The adjucha was launched up into the sky as a result of the powerful kick, Adachi had returned his foot towards the ground as he had his right index finger extended forward, reishi seemed to be gathering from the index finger. Adachi raised his finger, pointing towards the adjucha in the sky as he was beginning his descent. "Rei Gun" He said calmly as all the energy he had stored in his index finger exploded out followed by the sound of a blast of wind as the blue energy formed into orb of energy heading in an increasing speed. The adjucha had no idea of the attack, the kick to the ribs had knocked the wind out of him as his brain was struggling to get air into lungs. The blue energy engulfed his body soon erasing his existence as the orb continued to head towards the sky. Adachi stood there for a moment until he disappeared again heading towards the young, girls body. Her life was almost gone from the world, he would save her life though... Saving of One's Life, Adachi's Left Memento, The Eyes Opened.